


Pump It Up

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, All smut, Butt Plugs, Cas' big dick, Dom!Cas, Exhibitionism, Gags, Inflatable Plug, M/M, PWP, Restraints, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, club scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean's laid out on one of the beds in the club as Castiel walks around him, soft touches to his skin but little else. He's been told not to move and he's trying so hard.





	Pump It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2nd Lusty Lexis prompt: unique butt plugs :)
> 
> Beta'd by Sanne :)
> 
> (if there's any tags I'm missing please let me know, it's waaaaaaay past my bedtime and I've been up since before 5am)

* * *

 

Dean's laid out on one of the beds in the club as Castiel walks around him, soft touches to his skin but little else. He's been told not to move and he's trying so hard.

There's a few people around him, prying eyes interested in their scene. It took a while for Dean to admit, but he revels in being watched, he likes to show off how good he is for Cas, because maybe it proves to himself that he is good and he is worth something if he can be good for Cas.

Dean's cock is rock hard, jutting into the bed and begging for friction and yet, he can't satisfy himself or he'll earn himself a punishment.

If Cas' punishments were a cane to his rear, he'd already have broken the rules, but alas, Castiel knows him too well and would rather put him in chastity for a week for misbehaviour. He doesn't even want to imagine what no sex for a week would be like.

Castiel's fingers touch his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and then liberally lubricating his hole with a syringe applicator. He feels it, cold and thick inside him and he does his best to remain relaxed and not make a sound.

Without further warning, something else is shoved inside him, filling him up. Dean groans around the gag in his mouth, saliva dripping from the corners of his lips and landing on the leather covered surface. Whatever it is keeps pushing and twisting and making his inside flare with arousal. It hits his prostate, nudging it and Dean cries out. Too much, too much.

Everything stops and Dean breathes hard for a few moments. Castiel comes around to where he can see him, bare chested but with his slacks still on, though obviously tented at the front.

"I put a nice plug in you," Castiel tells him, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead. "Going to keep you on edge for a little while until you're ready for me to fuck you hard."

Dean moans, eyes closing just imagining the feeling of Castiel pounding into his ass.

"You like the sound of that?"

"Please," Dean says, voice garbled by the gag.

"Perfect." Another kiss, this time to his cheek, and Castiel moves away. Dean's not sure what's about to happen when he feels a distinct pressure in his ass, and then again. "That's it," Castiel coos. "Nice and still for me while we inflate this."

Inflate? Dean narrows his eyes, trying to crane his neck around, but the restraints are holding him down too firmly and he can't get a good look. Dean knows he asked for it rough and rougher than usual, but this is something else. The steadily increasing pressure feels incredible. It's big and only getting bigger. This feels bigger than Cas' cock already which is saying something because his dom's cock is huge.

Cas inflates the plug again and Dean arches off the bed. It hits a spot Dean didn't know needed to be hit and he is thankful that Cas kept this a surprise. They've used big toys in the past, but this is something else.

Around him he can hear the soft chatter of the people watching them, can even pick out the few who are playing with one another as they sit and watch and it makes Dean whine with an abundance of pleasure.

"A couple more," Cas tells him and Dean shakes his head. Surely he can't take two more. "I know you can do it."

Dean contemplates for a few moments. If Cas believes he can, and knows it’s safe to open him up more then so be it, Dean will wait it out. His ass cheeks are spread wide around the plug, and his lower back aches with the fullness. There's no pain but it's not completely comfortable, Dean would have tapped out already if Cas went too far. Aside from a caning from Cas, pain isn't on the cards, he's had enough of that.

One more inflation has tears falling from Dean's eyes, the pressure and the height of his arousal, right on the absolute cusp of not being able to take any more. Cas knows him so well, knows his body more intimately than Dean knows himself.

It's taken them years to get to this point, to a place where trust is binding them together tighter than anything else between them. Dean's body _belongs_ to Cas now.

"That's it, that's all of it done. So good for me, Dean." Castiel's praises sing through Dean and then his dom's hands are on him, massaging his shoulders, his back, his ass and working down his legs until he feels supple and relaxed.

Returning to Dean's head, Cas' nimble fingers swipe away the tears. "Open your eyes, Dean, people are watching."

Dean does, vision hazy enough that he can't pick out faces, but he still knows they're all looking at him. He nods his confirmation to Cas and then waits for whatever Cas says next.

The next command comes when Cas is nibbling at the skin of his ass, teeth creating a stinging sensation to keep him on his toes, awake and alert to everyone and everything around him.

The lights in the club are low and relaxing and the walls are dark. They're in a small section, away from the main room, but still in sight for people to pass down and take a look. They've played here more than once, and have become something of a show in themselves. Dean knows there's familiar faces around then, though he doesn't know any names.

A pull on the plug inside him has him focusing back on what Cas is doing, a sharp reminder that he wasn't concentrating on the right thing. "Relax and let me pull it out."

It doesn't seem possible to stretch his hole that much, but the lubrication and the sweat makes it easier, as do his suppleness after the quick massage from Cas' frankly magic fingers, and Dean's willingness to please Cas and be good for him.

More pressure, bordering on pain and the plug slips out, leaving his hole wide and open. He hears more chattering from their small audience, all pleased murmurs.

Cas is praising him left, right and centre, and he feels pliant and good. His brain is on a high of arousal and he barely notes Cas untying the restraints and dragging him back down the table so that his hole and Cas' cock line up.

Dean doesn’t expect to feel Cas sliding in because he’s so stretched, but he does and feels Cas’ long length and girth. He slides over Dean’s prostate more than once and Dean turns his head to see his dom. He looks lost in blissful concentration as he pistons his hips forward into Dean. He’s hot and firm, in and out and in again, thighs slapping against his ass. The sound is loud and masks the noise from their audience. It's just him and Cas now, no one else. They all blur into the background as Dean's hips repeatedly knock against the edge of the table. No doubt he’ll have a couple of bruises, but he did ask for rough and it's exactly what he wants.

Dean clenches down on Cas and hears him grunt in response, picking up the pace. One hand grips his upper arm tightly where there's already a tattoo of a handprint, Cas' handprint to be exact, and Cas’ other hand begins to snake around his neck.

Cas doesn't grip too tight, just enough to restrain Dean and pull him back so his back is arched backwards. The yoga he and Cas do is definitely paying off. Dean can feel his orgasm coming up fast, Cas isn't even going to need to put a hand on him.

Soon enough Dean cries out through his gag, spilling over the dark leather, pulse after pulse. Cas doesn't slow down, just keeps pumping into him and Dean's quickly becoming oversensitive. He whimpers and complains but Cas keeps going. Eventually, Dean reaches the point where his arousal feels numb and he lets Cas press in deep inside him and come too. He hears the stuttered grunt and the breath of relief, followed by the gentle hands all over him. Soon, Cas is soothing the red mark on his arm and helping him stay awake for just enough time to remove the gag and work his jaw.

Cas pulls him into his chest and Dean notices that Cas' slacks are back in place and he's easing him away from the table, away from prying eyes, some who are clapping lightly and others who are resting in their own bliss. Dean's take into a small cool off room, lighter and friendlier with a sink and a sofa.

Cas places a towel down before letting Dean rest, going to the sink and soaking a cloth with cool water. Dean feels the cloth run over him, quickly followed by tiny kisses from Cas which make him smile dopily.

"Mmm, that's nice, Cas."

Dean finds himself drifting off, and Cas lies them both down and they squash together on the couch. Chest to chest, sharing the air between them, they trade lazy, half awake kisses. Dean misses most of the time, kissing Cas' chin but neither of them mind. They'll stay while Dean gets his strength back and then they can head home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
